Le voleur de baiser
by je.me.souviendrai.tjs
Summary: Un mystérieux garçon vole les baisers des jeunes filles. Qu'arrivera-t-il une fois stoppé? -NaruSasu-


**-Le voleur de baiser-**

**OneShot**

* * *

Le ciel était bleu. Les nuages semblaient être collés dans le ciel, puisqu'aucun vent ne soufflait. Quelques oiseaux volaient dans le ciel. On pouvait même apercevoir un couple d'Inséparables sur un des arbres de la cours. En effet, le couple d'oiseaux s'étaient échappés de la classe du professeur Kurenai. Une belle femme dans la trentaine avec de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux rouges.

Certains disaient qu'elle était une sorte d'albinos, ce que Sasuke savait être totalement faux. Son grand frère, Itachi, lui avait expliqué que les albinos avaient la peau très pâle, habituellement des cheveux blancs, ainsi que des yeux très pâles. Avec tous ces faits, Sasuke, âgé de 7 ans, conclut que ce que les autres disaient sur Mademoiselle Kurenai était complètement faux, car Itachi savait tout et lui avait dit qu'elle ne l'était pas.

Bref, pour en revenir au couple d'inséparable, on pouvait voir, ce que croyait Sasuke être la femelle, se coller un peu plus contre le mâle qui était un tantinet plus grand qu'elle. On pouvait entendre à l'occasion leur roucoulement qui s'élançait dans les airs.

Sasuke se demandait pourquoi nommait-on ces oiseaux des «Inséparables». L'étaient-ils toujours, lorsque l'un des deux se fâchait contre l'autre? Que faisaient-ils, lorsque leur bébé venait à la naissance? Et si leur couple ne fonctionne plus, devait-on les appeler les «divorcés»?

Après tout, c'était bien ce qui était arrivé à ses parents. C'était pour ça que lui et son frère vivaient avec leur mère et ne voyaient leur père que la fin de semaine. Curieux, Sasuke avait demandé à son frère la raison pour laquelle leurs parents n'étaient plus ensemble. Itachi lui avait expliqué que parfois l'amour s'arrête. Lorsque le jeune garçon lui demanda pourquoi, Itachi lui répliqua qu'il n'y avait pas de raison particulière, que l'amour est comme ça.

L'amour, c'est éphémère.

Éphémère. Quel beau mot pour représenter quelque chose qui ne dure pas.

Le petit garçon pencha la tête de côté, lorsqu'il crut entendre son nom crié au loin. Il décida de ne pas s'en préoccuper. Si quelqu'un voulait vraiment lui parler, il n'avait qu'à venir le voir.

Il reporta, alors, son attention sur les oiseaux au plumage exotique. Il fut surpris de constater que l'un des deux était parti. L'autre ne chantait plus, maintenant que son compagnon avait disparu. Sasuke se sentit bien triste pour lui.

Il ne put rester longtemps triste pour le bel oiseau, car il entendit à nouveau son nom crié. Seulement, cette fois-ci, il reconnut la voix de son amie. Meilleure amie pour être plus précis.

Il se retourna juste à temps pour recevoir la jeune fille âgée de 6 ans dans ses bras. Lorsqu'il eut repris son souffle, il constata avec horreur que sa meilleure amie était en train de verser toutes les larmes de son corps.

Par réflexe, le jeune Uchiha déposa sa main dans les cheveux doux de la jeune fille et se mit à les caresser tendrement. Il savait très bien qu'il n'arriverait pas à en apprendre d'avantage, aussi longtemps que le flot de larmes coulait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il repoussa doucement son amie, lorsqu'elle fut calmée. Elle avait encore à l'occasion quelques soubresauts comme conséquence de ses larmes.

-Sasu-chan, gémit-elle.

-Que se passe-t-il, Hina-chan? demanda le petit garçon avec un voile d'inquiétude dans le creux de ses yeux sombres.

-Il… Il a… et moi je…

Les larmes recommencèrent à se former aux coins des yeux de sa jeune amie. Voyant cela, Sasuke s'empressa de déposer un baiser sur sa joue, chose qu'il faisait pour lui remonter le moral et qui avait pour habitude de fonctionner.

-Explique-moi, Hina-chan, redemanda gentiment le petit garçon.

-Il m'a embrassé, pleurnicha-t-elle.

-Qui il? grogna-t-il.

-Le… le voleur…

-Le voleur?

-Oui, expliqua la petite fille, tu sais, c'est le voleur qui avait réussi à voler des baisers de Sakura, de Tenten, d'Ino et de d'autres filles de la classe.

-C'est comme ça que vous le surnommer?

Quel surnom idiot, pensa le petit garçon. Décidément, les filles étaient nulles pour trouver des surnoms. Elles auraient pu le surnommer le monstre qui a besoin de baiser pour survivre, le zombie qui recherche la chaleur des lèvres des filles ou bien encore, elles pouvaient juste dire : Le crétin que si je l'attrape je l'étripe. Oui, Sasuke, malgré son jeune âge, connaissait ce genre de vocabulaire à cause d'Itachi. Si vous saviez le nombre de fois où le jeune garçon surprenait son aîné à crier sur les personnages virtuels de ses jeux vidéo…

Mais bon, Sasuke savait bien qu'il était préférable de garder ses idées pour lui, en particulier, lorsqu'il voyait l'état dans lequel se trouvait Hinata.

-Sasu-chan, murmura la jeune fille, est-ce que… j'ai perdu mon premier baiser?

-Bien sûr que non, Hina-chan!

La mère de Sasuke lui avait expliqué que le premier baiser était le plus important des baisers. Il fallait donc s'assurer de ne pas le rater, car c'était un moment magique que l'on se souviendrait toute notre vie. Et que lorsque cela arriverait, Sasuke devrait s'assurer d'être avec la fille qu'il aime.

Le jeune garçon ne comprenait pas trop en quoi cela était attrayant de coller ses lèvres contre celles d'une fille, car toutes les filles étaient énervantes, sauf sa mère et Hinata, évidement!

Cependant, sa maman lui avait expliqué qu'il comprendrait plus tard la signification de ce baiser et de bien faire attention, car c'était un évènement des plus importants pour sa future petite amie.

Ainsi, Sasuke comprenait l'inquiétude de son amie d'avoir perdu la virginité de ses lèvres.

Il soupira profondément, lorsqu'il vit Hinata se remettre à pleurer de soulagement contre lui. Décidément, il ne voyait pas en quoi c'était un évènement particulier.

Las, il se releva sous le regard étonné de son amie.

-Où vas-tu?

-Stopper une fois pour tout ce voleur de baiser, grogna-t-il, avant de poursuivre son chemin.

NSNSNSNSNSN

L'intention de Sasuke était partie d'une bonne intention.

Seul problème, que l'on pourrait considérer comme étant majeur, était le fait que personne ne connaissait l'identité du mystérieux voleur de baiser.

Mais Sasuke, faisant parti de la prestigieuse famille des Uchiha, n'était pas du genre à se laisser abattre aussi facilement.

Lorsqu'il était plus jeune, Itachi lui lisait toujours des histoires avant de s'endormir. Il aimait particulièrement les romans policiers. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il se souvenait, c'était bien les grands inspecteurs, dont Adamsberg de Fred Vergas et Sherlock Holmes de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Chacun d'eux ne baissaient jamais les bras et continuaient à rechercher le criminel.

Dans cet élan, le petit Uchiha se mit à tourner la tête dans tous les sens, afin de repérer le voleur. Bon, dire qu'il le faisait dans tous les sens était peut-être un peu fort, puisqu'il fonça contre une autre personne. Chose qui aurait été facilement évité s'il avait regardé devant lui et non dans les autres directions.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il vit ce qu'il pensait être un jeune garçon, car il était vêtu d'une horrible cape orange et d'une casquette orange. Orange? Existait-il vraiment encore des personnes pour porter cette couleur en dehors de l'Halloween? Apparemment oui, puisqu'il y en avait une en face de lui.

Sasuke se releva en grognant. Il faut dire que malgré le jeune âge de son opposant, il avait quand même la stature pour l'envoyer au sol.

Le jeune Uchiha ne put s'empêcher de sourire, lorsqu'il constata que l'autre garçon était également en train de se relever en grognant.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux debout, ils se firent face. Un combat de regard s'installa entre eux. Sasuke savait que s'il venait à détourner le regard ne serait-ce que d'un seul millième de seconde, il perdait son affrontement.

Il sursauta, lorsqu'il le vit se rapprocher de lui. Son opposant semblait pensif et un sourire moqueur éclaira son visage caché par un masque où l'on pouvait voir deux yeux bleus le fixer.

-C'est toi le voleur? demanda Sasuke.

-Je pense que je vais pouvoir faire une exception avec toi, murmura-t-il pour lui-même en ignorant la question de l'Uchiha.

-Et! Oh! Je t'ai posé une question, s'énerva le garçon aux cheveux d'ébène. Qui es-tu?

L'autre ne sembla pas l'entendre, car il continua de se rapprocher vers lui. L'idée de se reculer ne parvint pas à son cerveau. Sasuke semblait hypnotisé.

Puis, sans attendre, son mystérieux opposant posa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Sasuke sentit une étrange sensation dans son ventre. Habituellement, les seuls sensations que lui procuraient son ventre c'était de la douleur causée soit par un virus ou encore parce qu'il avait faim. Cette fois-ci, il ressentait des sortes de rebondissements dans son estomac.

Un jour, il avait vu Itachi se tenir le ventre tout en regardant constamment sa montre. Inquiet, le petit garçon se rapprocha doucement de son frère et lui demanda s'il avait mal au ventre. Son frère lui répondit que non, alors Sasuke lui demanda pourquoi il regardait sa montre. Ce sur quoi, son ainé lui répondit qu'il attendait quelqu'un. Intrigué, Sasuke demanda qui était la personne qu'il attendait de la sorte. Itachi lui répliqua qu'il entendait la personne qu'il aimait. Confus, le cadet des Uchiha demanda, alors, à son frère la raison qui le poussait à tenir son ventre s'il devait voir une personne qu'il aimait. C'est à ce moment-là que Sasuke se rappela que sa mère lui avait dit que, parfois, lorsqu'on attend un bébé, la personne enceinte avait mal au ventre. Lorsqu'il fit cette réflexion à haute voix, les joues d'Itachi s'enflammèrent et il lui répliqua que c'était parce qu'il avait des papillons dans le ventre. Horrifié, Sasuke courut dans la cuisine pour revenir avec un produit contre les insectes. Itachi rigola, lorsqu'il vit son petit frère arriver avec le produit. Il lui expliqua gentiment que ce n'était pas de vrais papillons, mais plutôt des sortes de rebondissements dans son estomac. Rassuré, Sasuke regarda son frère quitter la maison pour rejoindre la personne qui avait mis des papillons dans son bedon.

Bref, ce fut lorsque les lèvres du voleur se posèrent sur ses lèvres que Sasuke comprit la véritable signification de l'expression avoir des papillons dans le ventre.

Pourtant, le doux contact ne dura que 3 secondes.

Une fois le contact rompu, Sasuke cligna doucement des yeux et sentit ses joues rougirent.

Devant lui, souriait l'autre garçon.

-Je suis le voleur de baiser.

-Hein?

-Je réponds à ta question, répondit le voleur.

Le jeune Uchiha le regarda longuement. Scrutant chaque détail de chez son opposant.

-C'est toi Naruto?

-Quoi? bégaya-t-il. Bien sûr que non, je n'ai rien aucun lien avec ce Naruto!

-Dobe, soupira Sasuke. Je reconnais la cape que tu portais à l'Halloween dernier.

-…

-…

-Merde!

Sans plus attendre, le garçon aux yeux d'onyx envoya son poing en pleine figure du blond.

NSNSNSNSNSNS

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sasuke retrouva Hinata qui jouait tranquillement avec son cousin. Lorsque la jeune fille le vit arriver, elle alla le rejoindre.

-Alors? demanda-t-elle.

-C'est bon. J'ai stoppé le voleur de baiser.

-Tu es sûr?

-Certain.

La jeune fille se contenta de lui sourire, avant de le forcer à se joindre à elle et à son cousin pour poursuivre leur jeu.

* * *

Sasuke n'aimait pas l'amour.

L'amour, ça gâchait toujours tout.

Du moins, c'est la conclusion à laquelle il était parvenu, lorsqu'il fut âgé de 13 ans.

Cette conclusion se commença à se former, lorsqu'il avait vu son frère s'éloigner de lui à cause de son amoureux. En effet, Sasuke avait appris, bien malgré lui, que l'amour entre deux garçons était possible, lorsqu'il avait surpris son Itachi et la personne qu'il aimait dans la chambre de son frère.

Dire que tout ce que Sasuke voulait, au départ, c'était d'emprunter le dictionnaire de français de son frère pour terminer l'un de ses devoirs.

Bref, il avait surpris son grand frère, âgé de 15 ans à ce moment-là, coincé entre son lit et le corps d'un garçon aux cheveux orange. Disons seulement qu'il ne fut pas le seul surpris cette journée-là.

Tout ça pour dire que lorsqu'il apprit que son frère s'était séparé de petit ami, pour des raisons qui lui étaient inconnus, Itachi avait commencé à se montrer froid envers tout le monde.

Le deuxième fait qui le poussait à croire que l'amour gâchait toujours tout était la transformation de sa meilleure amie.

Hinata se montrait confiante… jusqu'au jour où elle rencontra un certain brun tatoué aux joues de deux triangles rouges.

La transformation fut instantanée. Hinata se transforma en jeune fille chaste et pure qui rougissait à la moindre parole de son nouvel amoureux, un dénommé Kiba.

À son grand regret, Sasuke commença à perdre contact avec sa meilleure amie qui rapidement ne put être considéré comme meilleure maintenant.

Le jeune garçon ruminait ses pensées noires, sans se préoccuper de la gente féminine qui se battait pour savoir qui d'entre elles pourrait venir s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Ruminer aidait beaucoup le jeune Uchiha à oublier se qui l'entourait. Oui, Sasuke pouvait entrer dans la case des emo. Attention! Il n'était pas du genre à aller se couper.

En fait, c'est Itachi qui n'arrêtait pas de le surnommer de la sorte, du moins, avant sa rupture avec l'orangeade -surnom affectif de Sasuke pour le salopard qui causa du tord à son frère-, parce qu'il n'écoutait que des chansons tristes, avait souvent des idées noires et s'habillait en noir.

Il faillit sursauter, lorsqu'il vit devant lui une chevelure qui lui était, désormais, familière.

Naruto, célèbre voleur de baiser, se trouvait en face de lui et le regardait avec un étrange regard. Aucun des deux garçons ne sembla remarquer que l'attention de la classe se trouvait maintenant sur eux.

Un autre combat de regard s'enclencha entre eux. Combat qui aurait pu durer encore bien des heures, si ce n'était d'un malheureux accident qui interrompit les représailles.

Un autre élève aux cheveux bruns venait de remarquer le soudain silence de la classe, car il venait de retirer ses écouteurs de ses oreilles, se retourna rapidement, entrainant une rotation de ses bras, poussant alors le corps d'un certain blond vers l'avant.

Le silence de la classe se fit encore plus pesant. Même, perchés sur leur arbre, les Inséparables qui regardaient l'intérieur de la classe se turent.

En face de toute cette audience se trouvait deux garçons qui se touchaient d'une manière qu'ils ne devraient pas.

À l'intérieur de la classe, se trouvait Naruto penché vers l'avant, ses lèvres collées, pour la deuxième fois en quelques années, contre celles de Sasuke.

Lèvres contre lèvres, Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de constater la chaleur des lèvres du blond contre les siennes. Ce n'est pas de sa faute si ce baisé dura 45 secondes.

Une fois le choc passé, les deux se séparèrent rapidement.

La gente féminine se remit également de son choc et d'un seul bloc se retournèrent vers un certain blond qui avait goûté au fruit défendu, soit la pomme du paradis.

Les lèvres de Sasuke.

NSNSNSNSNSNS

Quelques gémissements de douleur furent entendus, par la suite, à travers l'école entière.

Plus ou moins un an plus tard, Sasuke apprit qu'il allait devoir aller vivre chez son père dans la ville d'Oto, car sa mère venait d'être promue pour un poste prestigieux sur un autre continent.

Itachi avait réussi à y échapper, car il allait dans un pensionnaire.

NSNSNSNSNSNS

La veille de son départ, le jeune garçon fut réveillé par le son de cailloux contre sa fenêtre. D'abord irrité, Sasuke se rapprocha en grognant de la fenêtre dans l'intention d'étrangler la personne qui osait le réveiller lors de son sommeil. Chez les Uchiha, le sommeil est une chose **très** sacrée.

Quelle ne fut sa surprise, lorsqu'il vit le blond en dehors de chez lui.

Reprenant rapidement ses esprits, il sortit sur son petit balcon, demanda au blond de partir et retourna se coucher.

Chose qui ne dura pas non plus, car il sursauta, lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Une autre main vint également se coller contre sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier.

Une fois calmé, Sasuke fut délivré de l'emprise des deux mains et put voir qu'elles appartenaient à nul autre que Naruto.

Avant même qu'il ne puisse se mettre en colère ou s'interroger sur le comment le blond avait réussit à monter dans sa chambre au deuxième étage, Naruto le plaqua durement contre son lit et se plaça par-dessus lui en le fixant avec colère.

-Alors, c'est vrai?

-De quoi tu parles?

-Tu… tu t'en vas?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que je pars vivre chez mon père… et d'ailleurs, ce ne sont pas de tes affaires, grogna le jeune Uchiha en sentant l'emprise du blond sur ses épaules se refermer.

-Non, grogna à son tour Naruto.

-Non? répéta Sasuke.

-Tu ne peux pas partir!

-Et pourquoi?

-Parce que.

-Parce que?

-Oui, parce que, confirma Naruto.

-Il n'y a que toi pour me sortir ce genre de raisons, dobe. Mon départ ne te concerne pas, alors arrête avec tes histoires!

-Ça me concerne!

-Et en quoi?

-Je…

Sasuke le regarda impassiblement. Il vit défiler sur son visage plusieurs émotions différentes : la colère, la confusion, la possessivité.

Ce n'était pas des émotions qui se retrouvaient habituellement sur le visage du blond. Il se sentit soudainement très mal. Il eut l'impression que s'il le laissait terminé sa phrase, Naruto dirait quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas entendre.

-Oh et puis, tu vois bien que cela ne te concerne pas! Alors, rentre chez toi, Uzumaki!

-Non! Sasuke, tu ne comprends pas… Pour moi, tu es…

-Je ne veux pas l'entendre, l'interrompit Sasuke en détournant le regard.

-Attend, mais tu ne comprends pas. Sasuke, je…

-J'ai dit que je ne veux pas entendre ce que tu as à dire, alors évite de dire des choses que nous allons tous les deux regretter.

-Mais…

-Tu ne peux pas empêcher mon départ, alors va t'en Uzumaki, insista Sasuke.

Le blond resta un long moment à le regarder, impuissant. Il voulait crier se qu'il ressentait pour cet enfoiré, car oui, sans s'en apercevoir, un lien s'était tissé entre eux. Un lien profond.

Il savait bien que Sasuke le voyait aussi, mais qu'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer.

Voyant que le cadet des Uchiha refusait de poursuivre leur conversation, Naruto laissa encore un moment son regard s'ancrer dans celui de Sasuke qui finit par détourner la tête.

C'était étrange, mais, malgré le fait que cela soit la première fois qu'il gagnait contre Sasuke, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de sentir que, bien au contraire, il venait de perdre.

* * *

Ce ne fut que trois plus tard que Sasuke Uchiha remit enfin les pieds à Konoha.

Un petit sentiment nostalgique s'empara de lui et disparut aussi rapidement qu'il était venu, lorsqu'il sentit le bras musclé de son ami entourer ses épaules.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, lorsqu'il vit Juugo l'entrainer vers leur nouvelle école secondaire. Au moins, se disait-il, il s'agissait de leur dernière année scolaire. Du moins, si on oubliait les deux ans au cégep, suivi par d'interminables années à l'université.

Seul point positif, étant le fait qu'il avait son meilleur ami à ses côtés.

De mauvaise foi, Sasuke entreprit de se diriger vers cette nouvelle bâtisse qui allait les accueillir pour les dix prochains mois de leur existence.

N'aimant pas les lundis matins, Juugo avait refusé de se lever ce qui arrangeait Sasuke, car il n'avait vraiment pas envi de revoir un certain blond qui allait dans cette école.

Ainsi, les deux compères se dirigèrent vers le secrétariat pour demander où se trouvait leur classe. Je dis bien leur classe, car ils s'étaient arrangés pour être dans tous les mêmes cours. Avantage d'être un Uchiha.

C'était étrange de voir les couloirs qui devaient normalement recueillir différents élèves être entièrement vide, faisant ainsi résonner chacun des pas que faisaient les deux adolescents.

Au bout d'un certain moment, ils réussirent à se retrouver dans cette énorme école qui possédait 3 étages.

La secrétaire leur demanda de patienter quelques minutes, avant qu'elle ne les reconduise dans le bureau de la directrice.

Bureau assez vaste de couleur bleu marin et pâle. Plusieurs photographies étaient accrochées sur les murs, dont une qui attira particulièrement l'attention du cadet des Uchiha.

Il s'agissait d'une photographie de quatre personnes, dont un grand homme âgé d'une trentaine d'années avec des cheveux gris, d'une jeune fille aux cheveux roses autour de 13 ans, ainsi que d'un garçon à la peau pâle et aux cheveux d'ébène du même âge que la fille.

Ce n'est pas eux qui accrochèrent l'attention du brun. Il s'agissait de la quatrième personne.

Une personne qu'il s'était forcé d'oublier, sans y parvenir.

Il s'agissait d'un autre garçon d'une dizaine d'années avec des cheveux blonds et de grands yeux bleus. Quoique, cela ne paraissait pas sur cette photo, car son visage fixait avec colère l'autre brun qui semblait l'ignorer.

La seule trace de bonheur se trouvait sur le visage de l'homme et de la jeune fille.

Sous la photographie se trouvait une inscription gravée dans un métal argent où l'on pouvait lire : _Équipe 7 – année 2007_.

Une vague de souvenir s'empara de l'Uchiha.

Cette année-là, il avait été jumelé à un professeur nommé Kakashi, à la présidente de son _fanclub_ nommée Sakura, et à Naruto, le voleur de baiser.

Ils avaient pour projet d'accomplir différentes tâches. L'équipe qui réussirait à en réussir le plus s'emparerait d'un prix. Prix que nul ne sut jamais de quoi il était composé, car un intrus vint déranger les semi finales des épreuves.

Après cet évènement, l'équipe 7 commença tranquillement à se distancer. Surtout que l'individu, un homme âgé d'une cinquantaine d'année, avait tenté de se rapprocher de Sasuke.

Rien de bien grave ne se produisit pour lui, car la police arrêta l'homme attend.

Ce fut la semaine suivante, qu'il apprit que sa mère venait de recevoir la promotion qui le forçait à aller vivre chez son père.

Il fut sorti de ses souvenirs, lorsqu'il sentit la main de son ami se poser gentiment sur son épaule.

Puis, ils firent face à la directrice qui leur annonça comment allait se dérouler leur séjour dans la prestigieuse école secondaire de Konoha.

NSNSNSNSNSNS

Ce qu'il y avait d'intéressant dans les cafétérias des écoles secondaires, c'est que l'on pouvait voir qui faisait parti de quel groupe.

Toute une hiérarchie composait les élèves. Ceux qui n'acceptaient pas leur sort finissaient toujours par le regretter.

Par exemple, on pouvait voir au top le groupe des sportifs. Vedettes irremplaçables de l'école, car ils gagnaient tous leurs matchs. Sur un pied de même égalité, se trouvait les cheerleaders, composées de filles des plus populaires et des plus belles.

Et en bas de la liste se trouvait les personnes considérées comme étrange ou hors catégorie.

Juugo et Sasuke avaient eu la chance de découvrir deux de leurs amis de leur ancienne école dans la cafétéria. En effet, à force de se battre ensemble, les deux s'étaient fait renvoyer de l'école d'Oto.

Il s'agissait d'un garçon également âgé de 16 ans aux cheveux blancs et qui était un fanatique de l'H2O. En effet, il buvait plus que 7 litres d'eau par jour.

La deuxième personne était une fille du même âge aux cheveux rouges et qui portait des lunettes.

Les deux s'étaient fait exclure des groupes pour finir dans la dernière catégorie. Ainsi donc, la plupart des élèves eurent le choc de leur vie, lorsqu'ils virent le cadet de la famille des Uchiha s'asseoir à leur table.

Les quatre amis pouvaient sentir les regards des autres sur eux, mais ils agirent comme si de rien n'était. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils vivaient ce genre de phénomène, puisque Sasuke avait pour habitude, à son grand malheur, d'attirer les regards des autres sur lui.

Heureusement pour eux, l'attention des élèves se reportèrent sur l'entrée du groupe de joueurs de football, incluant également l'attention d'un certain Uchiha.

Parmi la dizaine de membres, Sasuke reconnut facilement Kiba et Lee. Un rire, qu'il connaissait trop bien à son goût le força à faire dévier son regard vers celui qui semblait attirer tous les regards sur lui.

Jouant avec le ballon allongé, le blond s'amusait à raconter des choses qui faisaient rire sa petite audience. Ces cheveux étaient toujours aussi dorés que comme l'ils étaient dans son souvenir. Ses yeux bleus pétillaient encore d'une lueur malicieuse. Il avait perdu un peu de ses joues de bébé, donnant une meilleure vue de ses cicatrices en forme de moustache sur son visage jovial.

De l'endroit où se trouvait Sasuke, il pouvait voir le corps du blond arborer des muscles bien définis à l'aide des vêtements sérés qu'il portait.

Sa peau était encore bronzée, peut-être un peu moins que dans son souvenir. Cependant, elle semblait toujours aussi parfaite du point de vue du jeune Uchiha.

Il fit vagabonder son regard sur le corps du blond tentant de se souvenir de chaque détail que sa mémoire pourrait garder. Non pas qu'il le reluquait. Non, bien sûr que non. Les Uchiha ne sont pas de ce genre-là.

Il sursauta, lorsqu'il releva ses yeux onyx pour tomber dans deux saphirs qui l'observaient intensément. Il n'avait pas remarqué que l'autre l'observait à son tour.

Sasuke cligna rapidement les yeux, conscient de la rougeur de ses joues de s'être fait surprendre à le dévisager, avant de détourner son visage pour reporter son attention vers ses amis qui continuaient leur petite conversation.

-Dis-moi, Sasu-chan, y aurait-il quelque chose qui est attiré ton regard? demanda Suigetsu avec un sourire connaisseur.

-Non.

-Sas, tu sais bien que je n'aime pas cet imbécile de Sui, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de croire qu'en effet quelque chose ou… quelqu'un qui ait capturé ton attention, répliqua Karin.

-Hn…

-C'est lui? insista Suigetsu.

-Hn.

-Oh! Je le savais, s'écria-t-il.

-Lui? demanda Juugo.

-Juu, tu vis vraiment sur une autre planète, malgré le fait que tu restes toujours avec Sasu, soupira Karin. Lui, c'est le béguin que Sas a tenté d'oublier.

-Je l'ai oublié, grogna Sasuke.

-Oui… ça parait, en effet, lui sourit narquoisement Suigetsu.

-La ferme, marmonna le cadet des Uchiha avant de se concentrer sur son repas.

Connaissant l'attitude boudeuse des Uchiha, les trois autres passèrent à un autre sujet.

NSNSNSNSNSNS

Lorsqu'il avait fait sa grande entrée dans la cafétéria, Naruto avait senti, une fois de plus, tous les regards de la foule sur lui.

C'était une chose qu'il avait commencé à aimer, surtout, depuis qu'il avait été nommé capitaine de l'équipe de football de l'école.

Alors qu'il s'amusait à raconter des farces à ses amis, Hinata se joignit à eux pour aller se coller contre Kiba qui était toujours son amoureux.

-Tu sembles nerveuse, mon amour, remarqua le garçon tatoué aux joues.

-Oh! Vraiment? C'est juste que je viens de voir Sasuke et que cela va faire bien des années que je ne lui ai pas parlé. Je ne sais pas s'il peut être encore considéré comme mon ami, alors que nous avons perdu le contact. J'hésite à aller lui parler.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, mon amour, lui sourit son petit ami. Je suis sûr qu'il s'est ennuyé de toi autant que tu t'es ennuyé de lui.

La jeune fille se contenta de lui sourire, avant de déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son amoureux. Ce qu'elle était heureuse, depuis que Kiba était dans sa vie.

En entendant les paroles de la jeune fille, Naruto se sentit soudainement concerné, lorsqu'il entendit le nom de Sasuke.

Il balaya avidement la cafétéria de son regard, avant de retrouver une peau blanchâtre qui n'était présente que chez une seule personne qu'il connaissait.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Le même garçon, qui trois ans plus tôt, était parti sans se retourner, coupant les ponts avec toutes personnes vivant à Konoha.

Pendant de nombreux mois, le blond avait ressenti de la colère qui s'évapora lentement pour se changer en tristesse.

Tristesse qui finit par se métamorphoser en vide.

Vide qui ne le lui donna aucun répit durant ces dernières années.

Impatiemment, Naruto fit voyager ses yeux bleus sur la silhouette de l'Uchiha.

De son point de vue, Sasuke avait perdu un peu de poids. Il semblait être encore plus frêle que dans son souvenir. Il irait même jusqu'à dire qu'il semblait être fragile. Cassable au moindre geste brusque.

Des cheveux d'un noir sombre encadraient toujours son visage de porcelaine. Il les avait laissé pousser de quelques pouces de plus que dans son souvenir, mais arborait encore la même coupe de cheveux. Constatation qui le fit sourire doucement.

Il laissa ses yeux voyager jusqu'aux lèvres de l'Uchiha. Elles étaient toujours aussi fines et pâles. Par réflexe, il fit passer sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Il leva un peu son regard et le porta dans deux yeux aussi noirs qu'un fond de puits. Ses yeux sombres étaient toujours aussi chargés d'émotions bouillonnantes.

Naruto aurait bien aimé rester perdu dans ce regard fiévreux, mais le jeune garçon aux cheveux d'ébène détourna le regard avec le rouge aux joues, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le blond l'observait. En voyant cela, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de sourire malicieusement.

Apparemment, il avait encore le pouvoir de faire vivre des sensations importantes chez le cadet des Uchiha.

NSNSNSNSNSNS

S'il y a bien une chose que Sasuke n'aimait pas c'était le sport.

Avec le sport, on suait et il avait horreur de la sueur.

Conclusion, il ne pouvait pas aimer les sportifs, car ils faisaient du sport et donc, ils suaient.

Oui, vous avez bien lu les sportifs au masculin. En effet, Sasuke avait rapidement constaté son manque d'attraction envers les filles qui n'était pas du tout le cas chez les garçons.

La preuve, lors d'un party arrosé de **beaucoup** d'alcool, le cadet des Uchiha avait un tantinet trop bu. Résultat, quiconque qui pouvait se souvenir de cette soirée pouvait revoir un Uchiha complètement soul qui rigolait comme un dément. Par exemple, le simple fait de lui dire un mot du aussi simple que patate le faisait pouffer de rire.

Accaparé d'une migraine incomparable à se qu'il souffrait habituellement, Sasuke se réveilla, le lendemain matin, nu dans un lit inconnu.

Mais ce n'est rien ça, vous auriez du voir l'état de choc qu'il ressentit, lorsqu'il réalisa qu'un bras le maintenait par la taille.

Un bras nu qui, soi dit en passant, était rattaché à un corps également nu.

En levant les yeux, il reconnut son ami Suigetsu.

Malgré le mal de tête qu'il souffrait, il ne put que conclure qu'une seule chose.

_1 gars nu + 1 deuxième gars nu + un lit = sexe._

Conclusion qui se confirma, lorsqu'il tenta de se relever et qu'une douleur intense, pire que celle déjà présente à sa tête, s'empara du bas de son corps.

En grognant, il se recoucha et lorsqu'il vit son ami se réveiller, il se contenta que de lui envoyer un coup de poing en plein visage.

Malgré leur petit égarement d'un soir, ils restèrent amis, même si Suigetsu s'amusait à faire quelques commentaires à l'occasion. Commentaires qui se méritaient à chaque fois un coup bien placé derrière sa tête.

Bref, après cette soirée, Sasuke ne put que réaliser que coucher avec un gars c'était bien mieux qu'avec une fille. Expérience qu'il avait déjà vécu, durant un autre party où il était également ivre mort. Un parfait exemple, d'une trouble de personalité chez Sasuke une fois soul.

Ses parents avaient étrangement bien pris la nouvelle. Sa mère avait même dit qu'elle le comprenait de préférer faire l'amour avec des hommes. Chose qui le troubla, car comment pouvait-elle savoir ce que c'était d'être avec des filles, à moins que… Ah finalement, il préférait ne pas le savoir.

Tout ça pour dire qu'il n'était pas heureux de se trouver dans un stade rempli d'élèves qui hurlaient des encouragements à l'équipe de football avec en face de lui des corps musclés d'athlètes où leur sueur collait leurs vêtements sur leur corps en définissant bien leurs muscles. Il avait été forcé d'y aller à cause de Suigetsu qui avait envi de s'envoyer en l'air avec une fille. Sans commentaire.

Karin et Juugo ne s'était pas joints à eux, car, qui aurait pu le croire, ils sortaient ensemble. Et bien, Sasuke ne s'étonna pas trop avec ça. Après tout, on disait bien que les contraires s'attirent.

Lorsque le match prit fin, Suigetsu parvint, par un quelconque moyen, à se faire inviter dans le party de célébration pour souligner la dixième victoire consécutive de l'équipe. Et donc, Sasuke se retrouva forcé à l'accompagner à la condition qu'il resterait avec lui, jusqu'à la fin de la soirée.

Chose qu'il ne fit pas, car aussitôt qu'ils arrivèrent, Suigetsu accourut vers les meneuses de claques.

Las, Sasuke se dirigea vers la cuisine et se prit une bière. Il ne pouvait pas rentrer chez lui, car son sympathique ami avait les clés de l'auto. Il faut dire que le fait que Sasuke n'ait aucun sens d'orientation ou encore de permis de conduire aidait vraiment.

Au fur et à mesure que la fête continuait, de plus en plus d'élèves s'aspiraient le visage ou s'endormaient dans des positions qui semblaient impossible à réaliser ou s'endormir dans des lieux étranges.

Voyant ce pitoyable spectacle, Sasuke partit s'asseoir sur la véranda.

L'air frais lui caressait le visage. La nuit était sombre, mais elle s'éclairait avec les lumières de la maison.

Il se croyait seul, jusqu'au moment où il sentit le blond s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Nul ne prononça de paroles.

Le silence se prolongeait. Silence qui durait maintenant depuis plus de trois ans.

C'était amusant, du moins, si l'on était un spectateur à cette scène, car on pouvait voir la différence visible entre les deux. L'un complètement sombre et l'autre complètement brillant. Pourtant, quelque chose ou un lien invisible semblait les rattacher à l'autre.

Tranquillement, la main du blond se rapprocha de celle de brun. Et bien vite, leurs mains se joignirent le plus naturellement du monde.

-Je suis fâché contre toi, s'éleva la voix du blond.

-Hn.

-Très fâché.

-Hn.

-Ça ne te fait rien que je sois fâchée contre toi?

-Hn.

-Enfoiré.

-Hn.

Le silence reprit sa place entre les deux adolescents. À la seule différence qu'une sorte de paix s'était installé entre eux et que leur visage était illuminé d'un petit sourire.

* * *

Pendant les années qui suivirent, Naruto et Sasuke s'étaient rapprochés.

Leur lien s'était encore plus approfondi.

Chacun avait gagné un peu plus de maturité. Ils étaient maintenant âgés de 23 ans et se trouvaient dans l'appartement de Sasuke pour manger de la bonne pizza.

En effet, Sasuke avait refusé catégoriquement de faire venir des ramen. Aliment qu'il trouvait nocif pour la santé du blond, même s'il ne le lui dirait jamais de la sorte.

-Tu sais, commença Naruto. Malgré toutes les années qui ont passé, tu es toujours un enfoiré.

Le cadet des Uchiha lui jeta un regard noir.

-Et toi, tu es toujours le même crétin fini.

-Hey! Au moins, un crétin fini c'est plus sympathique qu'un enfoiré, bougonna Naruto.

-Qui a dit que je voulais être sympathique? sourit narquoisement Sasuke.

-La ferme, grogna Naruto avant de se retourner vers sa pizza.

Les deux continuèrent de manger encore un instant en silence.

Sasuke avait l'habitude de voir le blond bouder tout comme Naruto avait l'habitude que Sasuke soit un enfoiré.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, le jeune Uchiha commençait à se lasser de sentir le regard pesant de Naruto sur lui.

Énervé, il se retourna et foudroya le blond du regard.

-Pourquoi tu me dévisages comme ça?

-Je ne te regarde pas.

-Naruto, je ne suis pas fou. Je sens ton regard sur moi!

- Je ne te dévisage pas, je te contemple.

Surpris, les yeux de Sasuke s'agrandirent, avant de froncer les sourcils, lorsqu'il vit le regard joueur du blond.

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, dobe.

-Je ne dis pas n'importe quoi!

-Retourne à ta pizza.

Puis, sans rien rajouter, Sasuke retourna à sa propre pizza.

Chose qui lui fit une fois de plus impossible à faire, car au moment où il éleva la pointe à sa bouche, il sentit sa tête se faire tourner brusquement sur le côté et, avant qu'il ne puisse protester, il sentit une pression chaude contre ses lèvres.

Le sentiment des papillons volant dans son estomac l'envahit aussitôt.

C'était les lèvres du blond.

Ces mêmes lèvres qu'il connaissait depuis ses sept ans.

Le blond se recula un instant pour mieux regarder le visage de Sasuke.

Le spectacle qu'il vit le fit sourire.

Sasuke avait maintenant des joues rouges et des yeux embués de désir.

Satisfait, le blond se pencha une seconde fois vers le brun qui, cette fois-ci, se mit à répondre avec plus d'énergie au baiser.

Baiser qui se faisait de plus en plus passionné. Tant et si bien, que Sasuke se retrouva rapidement allongé avec le blond sur lui.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais toujours ça?

-Faire quoi?

-Me voler des baisers comme ça, au lieu de me le demander.

-Parce que je suis le célèbre voleur de baiser, lui sourit Naruto.

-Imbécile, lui sourit à son tour le jeune Uchiha, avant de coller les lèvres du blond contre les siennes.

**-Fin-**


End file.
